Decisions Change Fate
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi and Tea's friendship is ruined when Yugi does something. Will they ever be friends again? YugiTea


**A/N: Hey people! I got a new Yugi and Téa story! One-shot! But this one is different so be warned. It's not one of my happy Yugi and Téa stories, no; it's actually a bit of tragedy. So it's just a warning but if you still want to read it that would be great! And don't worry, they'll be together at the end but the rest is a bit sad.**

**So here goes my story,**

"Decisions Change Fate"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Rated T

Summary: Oneshot. Téa and Yugi's friendship is broken because of what Yugi did. Will they ever be together again? TéaYugi

Notes: Been reading Starfire and Robin heartbroken stories and got the idea. It also came to me when I was re-reading "Another World" by Tai'sgirl23, the part when Yuugi yells at Anzu, saying that she used him to get to his brother.

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!) (Plez read and review)

Yugi Moto walked down the sidewalk, depressed. He's never smiled since _she_ left. But he knew it wasn't her fault, it was _his_. _He's_ the one who yelled at her, _he's_ the one who told her to back off; _he's_ the one who called her a friendship bitch. _He's _the one who not only destroyed their powerful friendship but broke her heart into pieces.

Téa Gardner, the one who he had a crush on since they were little, was the one he did all those things too.

He had a girlfriend a year ago before the love of his left. He chose her over the one he truly loved because he was scared of rejection.

Rebecca Hawkins was his girlfriend. The blond always told him that she loved him and since he never heard those words out of Téa's mouth, he picked her. But the more he hung out with Rebecca, the more he forgot his love for Téa and didn't speak to her much, even when they were with the gang or at school.

But one day, his childhood friend had told him that Rebecca was cheating on him. He told her that she was just seeing things but Téa claimed that it was Rebecca and she was cheating on him.

He became furious and told her that she was just jealous since _she_ had nobody that loved her. She had had tears in her eyes.

"_That's not true!"_ she had said. _"I just don't want to see you with a broken heart."_

"_Stop worrying about me!"_ he shouted. _"You don't need to worry about me so **fuck **off! The guys may say you're cute but the girls at school were right, you are a **friendship bitch**!"_

She cried harder and had whispered, _"I can believe I had fallen in love with you."_

That had stopped the teenage boy as she continued with her blue eyes in tears and a score throat, _"I had loved you since the fifth grade. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same but I guess I was right, you don't. Believe what you want, but when the truth hits you in the face; don't cry the way I am."_ She had then run off as he clasped on his knees, crying as he did.

Spring break than came for two weeks so he and Téa didn't see each other and it wasn't til the last day when he saw Rebecca making out with Mokuba Kaiba.

"_You're too old for me."_ The blonde had told him_. "I learned that my love was just a crush and crushes don't last forever. I'm sorry." _

Once Yugi left the new couple, he cried. But it wasn't because Rebecca dumped him; it was because he had broken a beautiful friendship with a wonderful friend that was just trying to protect him. He knew that she needed an apology, though she would never love him. But as long as she heard the words and forgave him, he would be okay.

When he had reached her house, there was a sign in the front that said "House for Sale" and on the bottom, saying "Sold". Never again did he see her.

The boy finally reached where he was planning to go. He sat down on one of the benches, right in front of the pond that was now frozen. It was winter, and he watched all the couples skate as tears formed in his eyes. _'I remember the day Téa taught me how to skate.'_ Yugi thought in sadness. _'One of those moments I'll never forget.'_

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" he whispered. "I had a goddess and I left her. After all she did for me, standing up for me from bullies and helping me find my courage, and I rejected her. Why?"

He burst out into tears, and covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry, Téa. Please forgive me."

Minutes passed by and so did people. But one sat down a bench away from him though it was pretty close. He looked up once he was able to control himself. A girl about his age sat there. She had brown hair that was covering her eyes and was looking at the ring. But he knew who it was.

"Téa?"

She turned her head the way, not looking at him.

He stood up and walked in front of her. "Téa please, talk to me."

She looked up, she had been crying. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She turned away from him, "I don't know if I can."

"Please Téa, I've learned my listen. You don't know how much I missed you and through out the months, I've learned that I loved you and still do. You don't need to love me back since I don't deserve it but please except my apology."

"That's the problem," she said as she looked at him. "I can't stop loving you. Even after you hurt me, my heart wouldn't give up on you. Wouldn't give you up. I've dreams about you and when I would wake up, I would cry since it was just a dream. I don't think I could stop loving you but my heart also says that I can't forgive you. It feels like when you were dating Rebecca last year, I loved you but it would hurt me to see you guys together while deciding whether or not to tell you my feelings. Just now I still love you but I can't forgive you for what you said to me."

"If you can't forgive, then please accept my love and I'll accept yours. I want to start all over again, pretend that it never happened though it would be hard. I want to start off where we left out, the part where we're suppose to tell each other we love each other. Téa Gardner, I love you."

A small grin passed her lips as she said, "I love you too Yugi. Promise not to hurt me again?"

A smile appeared across his face. "I promise. Losing you was way pass my punishment; I can't to lose you again."

"Then I accept your love."

"Thank you." Yugi said as he leaned closer to her, "This is more than I deserve."

"It's love Yugi," Téa stated. "All can be forgiven."

Then the two kissed right there, with Yugi's hand on her cheek and Téa's hand in his hair as if pulling him closer to her. The relationship that they waited for was here.

**A/N: Sorry if it was too sad but I hope the ending changed a lot. Remember the fight they had, that part was similar to Tai'sgirl23's fight. Plez Review. **


End file.
